


Личное чудо

by angel_aura



Category: Dark Parables (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Relationship, Lesbian Character, Mature Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Roses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Желаю Вам доброго утра и дня, моя дорогая. Надеюсь, завтрак придется Вам по вкусу. Простите, что вновь оставляю Вас в одиночестве. Обещаю, что однажды проснусь рядом с Вами и составлю Вам теплую компанию за завтраком.Навеки Ваша,Брайр Роуз
Relationships: Briar Rose/Fairytale Detective
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Личное чудо

**Author's Note:**

> девушкам лесбиюля посвящается. 
> 
> Детектив - женщина и лесбиянка, никто не переубедит меня.

Брайр Роуз никогда не прощается. Она нежно улыбается, золотые локоны обрамляют лицо. Детектив засыпает с этой улыбкой и ощущением такого же нежного прикосновения к своим волосам, а просыпается, когда постель рядом уже холодная и пустая и в доме, кроме нее, ни души.

Очередное зябкое шотландское утро, заставляющее Детектив ежиться и кутаться в мягкий махровый халат. Когда она спускается вниз, на обеденном столе ее дожидается кофе, горячий и дымящийся, в ее любимой кружке - она готова поспорить, что он не остынет, даже если простоит нетронутым целый день, пока ее руки не коснутся чашки, - стопка идеальных панкейков на тарелке и две аккуратных вазочки: одна с прозрачным золотистым медом, другая - с джемом из лесных ягод. Детектив грустно оттого, что стол накрыт лишь на одного человека, и единственное, что напоминает о том, что здесь была кто-то еще - свиток, перевязанный пурпурной тесьмой с печатью алой розы, принадлежащей давно канувшему в лету королевству. Детектив знает, прекрасно знает, что там написано, но все равно разворачивает послание и читает:

«Желаю Вам доброго утра и дня, моя дорогая. Надеюсь, завтрак придется Вам по вкусу. Простите, что вновь оставляю Вас в одиночестве. Обещаю, что однажды проснусь рядом с Вами и составлю Вам теплую компанию за завтраком.  
Навеки Ваша,  
Брайр Роуз»

Детектив улыбается, запивая горечь от письма кофе - идеальным, именно таким, какой она любит.

Брайр Роуз - ее личное чудо, хотя она уже в том возрасте, когда люди обычно перестают верить в любые чудеса и не воспринимают сказки всерьез. 

Брайр Роуз целует ей руку при встрече и улыбается с поистине королевским очарованием, и с величественной грацией двигается, прогуливаясь с ней по берегу озера или по тропинкам небольшого парка, вечерами освещенным высокими фонарями. Брайр Роуз обращается к ней исключительно на «Вы» и «моя дорогая», при этом настаивая на том, чтобы сама Детектив обращалась к ней исключительно на «ты»; она хмурит брови и укоризненно смотрит, когда Детектив называет ее «Ваше Высочество». Тогда Детектив зовет ее просто: «Роза».

Брайр Роуз приходит днем или вечером, на закате. Уже не стоит на дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу, в хорошо скрываемом замешательстве и сомнении, пришла ли она по адресу. Теперь Детектив обнаруживает ее волей случая, потому что, несмотря на все свои манеры, Брайр Роуз никогда не предупреждает о своих визитах. Она может застать принцессу сидящей в кресле в гостиной, с одной из своих книг на коленях, или не на шутку испугаться, обернувшись и обнаружив, что Роза стоит в дверях спальни, причем стоит, как видно, довольно давно, с невозмутимым лицом наблюдая, как Детектив переодевается или занимается своими обычными вечерними делами. 

\- Пожалуйста, начни хотя бы стучать, для приличия, - просит Детектив, когда в очередной раз нежданно-негаданно натыкается на Роуз, прохаживающуюся меж розовых кустов. У Детектив нет сада, потому что она считает это нецелесообразным: что угодно погибнет, дожидаясь блудную хозяйку, которой не бывает дома неделями. Однако эти кусты в уходе не нуждаются, они цветут круглый год, не страшась ни испепеляющей жары, ни заморозков, сорванные бутоны не вянут, сколько бы ни простояли в воде, а на их месте в мгновение ока отрастают новые. Это подарок Брайр Роуз. Ее подарок и знак, что домишко, в спальне хозяйки которого порой свет не гаснет ночи напролет, находится под ее защитой, и никакая темная сила не смеет навредить его обитательнице. Еще Брайр Роуз дарит ей медальон, и Детектив носит его под одеждами, не снимая даже на ночь - медальон с зачарованными лепестками, личный оберег от любых проклятий. 

Детектив оглаживает идеально круглый медальон под старым домашним платьем и гадает, как скоро Брайр Роуз покинет ее, ведь это обязательно случится, потому что...

\- Что же я сделала такого, что вызвало у вас такие мысли? - новая книга на коленях - Детектив не помнит даже, как покупала ее, и не скажет точно, успела ли прочитать до того, как она угодила принцессе в руки, - в голосе призрачные нотки огорчения.

\- Рано или поздно ты все же меня оставишь, - Детектив улыбается, отвернувшись к окну, наблюдая за Розой в отражении. - Я не молодею, моя милая Роуз.

И это правда. Брайр Роуз - девушка без возраста, девушка, для которой время остановилось тысячу лет назад, которая никогда не постареет и никогда не умрет. Вечная красота, вечная жизнь, жажда жизни, не покидающая ее с тех пор, как Детектив спасла ее. Брайр Роуз - принцесса из сказки, созданная для таких же идеальных, как она сама, принцев, благородных мужей в сияющих доспехах и с ослепительной улыбкой, но никак не для сыщицы, посвятившей свою жизнь сказкам, которой уже пару лет как за сорок, пьющей кофе чернее, чем ее глаза, повидавшие столько невероятного, что хватило бы на десяток кинокартин в жанре фэнтези. Детектив не намерена сдаваться или бросать, вовсе нет, она твердо решила для себя, что если что ее и остановит, то только лишь тяжелая травма или гибель посреди расследования, но быть с Брайр Роуз - это другое. 

\- Я могла бы сделать вас бессмертной, но вы ведь упрямитесь, - кресло едва слышно скрипит, Детектив видит, как Роза поднимается с места.

\- Упрямлюсь, - соглашается она. - Потому что я человек, а не волшебница, как ты. Я не из чудесного народца и не сказочное существо, моя жизнь вдвое короче ваших, и я собираюсь прожить ровно столько, сколько мне отмерено.

Быть с Брайр Роуз - это постоянное ощущение зыбкости. Это чудо, которое ускользает, исчезает, как только поверишь в его истинность.

\- Я знаю, что вы думаете, - Брайр Роуз, девушка без возраста, берет ее за руку, поднимает к своим губам - ладонь, которую не пощадило время и странствия в разные концы света, в гладкой, как у куклы, как у юной девицы, ладони, - но вы, любовь моя, ошибаетесь.

Детектив думает, что принцесса лжет - потому что она не может знать, что Детектив думает, когда она и сама по-настоящему не знает своих собственных мыслей. 

Детектив думает: «Она оберегает меня, потому что я спасла ее, потому что считает, что она у меня в неоплатном долгу».

Роуз целует мягко, внутри все переворачивается от извечной осторожности и ласки. Смотрит глазами цвета чистого летнего неба, гладит по щеке, и Детектив качает головой:

\- Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что такое любовь.

Брайр Роуз - могущественная волшебница, которой подвластны почти что любые заклятья, смелая воительница, какая и нужна ордену Сестер Красной Шапочки, и Брайр Роуз же - девушка, которая никогда не любила, которую лишили возможности узнать, что такое любовь, многовековым сном. Она любила родителей, любила фей-крестных и мир, где была рождена, возможно, любила бы и свою сестру, которую так никогда и не встретила, но это все не то. Брайр Роуз - та, кто никогда раньше не влюблялась и сейчас отчаянно пытается понять, каково это.

\- Я знаю. Теперь я знаю.

Но и она же - та, чьи слова о любви звучат так, как просто не может звучать ложь.

Детектив целует ее сама, запуская пальцы в чужие шелковистые волосы. Медальон холодит кожу.

В свободной фланелевой пижаме, без всего своего убранства Роуз выглядит непривычно по-земному, и о ее происхождении ничто не напоминает. Она расчесывается, сидя с ногами на кровати, как самая обыкновенная женщина, пока Детектив рядом листает журнал о криминалистике, а потом мажет кремом иссушенные ветром, досаждающие ей саднящей болью ладони. Они держатся за руки, когда свет уже потушен, и Детектив засыпает под мерное дыхание рядом, зная, что Роза, которой не нужен сон (сама она любит шутить, что он ей не понадобится еще многие и многие годы), разглядывает ее и улыбается своей спокойной нежной улыбкой. И зная, что она уйдет с восходом солнца, вновь обещая когда-нибудь остаться.

И Детектив просыпается, чтобы прожить очередной день, почему-то продолжая ей верить.


End file.
